


Strings

by elfblooded



Series: ramblings [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfblooded/pseuds/elfblooded
Summary: a brief indulgence about my head
Series: ramblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I've already put up a piece of shitty introspective poetry, so why not another?

my memory feels like silken thread,  
shining gossamer, maybe,  
spun in a spider’s web.  
my memories are tugged, and I feel them unspool,  
but cannot catch them as they flee.  
what is wrong inside of my head?  
spider silk is wrong;  
because spider silk is strong.  
thread a needle, pass it though the cloth  
and then let it rip and tear  
and you’ll have something closer  
to the shape of my thoughts  
(everything is blurred)  
((all of it is tangled))  
why can’t I sleep?


End file.
